hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gemini Fiasco
'''The Gemini Fiasco '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Gemini Fiasco" feat. Level 1 The target is Helmut Kruger, the famous model. He is located near the helicopter at the start of the mission, where a photographer is taking shots of him. Then, he goes near the river to make a phone call to Dalia Margolis, to know the location of their meeting. He then walks towards the palace, to the dressing area, and finally walks the runway. Note that Kruger will stop the photo shooting as soon as the player gets close, and begin his route. If observed from afar, he can take a long time to start moving. The best way to start is undercover as a stylist, meaning that you won't need to find a disguise. Grab scissors from the same room (there will be multiple), and head out to the back area where Kruger is doing a photoshoot (the helicopter area with the many bodyguards). Make sure to trigger the playscript, but don't get too close. Kruger is able to see through your stylist disguise. Wait till he finishes, then follow him (keeping your distance) to where he stops to make a phone call. Be wary of a bodyguard which can pace up to your area. When the time comes, stab Kruger with the scissors and take his disguise. Then, quickly throw his body into the river before you get spotted. You can exit via the helicopter. Level 2 The new target is Akiko Crilley, who is a model standing outside the dressing area, next to the trailers. The difficult part is that Crilley is stationary, and surrounded by people, even guards, and the contract demands a close combat kill. In order to get access to her, the player will have to subdue any possible witnesses or lure her somewhere. Note that it is mandatory to elimitate Kruger first, as Crilley has to be killed while in Kruger's clothes. Level 3 This level is exactly the same as the previous one except for the fact that 47 should not go through the dressing area while dressed as Kruger. Level 4 There are cameras all over the palace, but particularly indoors and on the façade. Therefore, it is advised to not go through the palace, and to avoid getting close to the façade when moving outdoors. Fortunately, the area where Crilley is located does not have cameras. The surveillance equipment that needs to be turned off (or erased in case of getting spotted) is in the basement, close to the cafeteria, in a room with three security guards, plus another one coming and going. The guard inside the security room will not be looking at the equipment all the time, and the remaining two are sitting facing the other way. There is plenty of time to sneak in, destroy the evidence, and leave. Level 5 The third target is Sebastian Sato, the famous designer. and he has to be poisoned. The only poison available in the level belongs to Dalia Margolis, who has two vials: one on herself that can be picked up when she is killed or subdued, and another one she gives the player if wearing the Helmut Kruger disguise and meeting with her in her office. Nevertheless, the player can choose poison as gear in the planning time before the mission. Sato is located in the dressing area, near the diorama. His route includes talking to Viktor Novikov when he goes by the dressing area, taking a smoke break next to Akiko Crilley and then back inside. At a certain point, he will give a speech on the runway, and after he will be going between the bar and the terrace. The easiest area to catch him without witnesses is the dressing area or when he gets his smoke break, providing the player has subdued everybody to have access to Crilley. Another good option is to follow the instructions for the One Little Mistake challenge to make him sick, and while he is in the bathroom, injecting lethal poison via the syringe. General tips * Subduing Arkiko Crilley and then snapping her neck also counts as close combat. * Remember that cameras can be shot to avoid detection. Beware of witnesses, though. * In the same manner, the surveillance system can also be shot. *In the first two levels, nobody is suspicious of 47 when he wears Helmut Kruger's outfit. *Kruger can see through a stylist disguise. *There is no way of killing with scissors or poison once the target is subdued. Avoid subduing Krueger or Sato. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™